Pope William's Cabinet II
The''' Second Cabinet of Pope William was the government of the Holy Luthorian Empire. The cabinet was composed only of the Holy Luthori Church while the Social Democratic Party was providing the cabinet with confidence and supply. The Holy Luthori Church also holds the Office of the Imperator with Pope William I as its incumbent again. Representation (4656 - 4657) (4657 - 4660) History '''Actions The 4657 budget comprises a 20 % decrease in social spending and increases on various sectors. The Head of Government is also reduced to 0 and does not receive any funds. The government passes a pro-life act, restricting abortions to only medical emergencies. Stock exchanges and gambling become regulated. The Worker's Party of Luthori obtains the Health and Social Services minister in October 4657. The Holy Luthori Church successfully passes the HLC Reform Plan with the help from the opposition parties of the White Rose and the Imperial Citizens Party. Luthori-Baltusia conflict In mid June 4659, the Luthori government invited representatives of the Baltusian government to discuss the recent threats the Baltusians had given the government of Luthori. This threats was in itself harsh criticism towards the recent passed HLC Reform Plan and that if those laws were not repealed, Baltusia would impose economic sanctions against Luthori and tell other nations at the World Congress to do the same, which they did. The Imperator and Prime Minister Pope William I did not take lightly of these threats and send the delegation away with a warning that if such sanctions were put on Luthori, they would retaliate with military force. Oppositions success A law passed by a majority of all parties except the HLC illegalises child labour, a measure made possible by the HLC Reform Plan. Main reforms and changes Abortion is restricted to medical emergencies. Stock exchanges and gambling became regulated. Ratification of the Anti-Terrorism Cooperation Treaty, the Luthorian-Istalian Free Trade Agreement and the Luthori-Rildanor Fellowship Treaty. HLC Reform Plan: * Adultery is a capital offence * Advertising is banned * The government has some involvement in the ownership and operation of airports, but leaves a role for the private sector too. * The sale and consumption of alcoholic beverages is outlawed. * Both private and public blasphemy are considered grave offenses, and are heavily prosecuted. * Child labour is allowed, but with additional regulations to those of adult labourers. * Crossdressing is prohibited by the state. * The government may seize private property for vital government works. * Small scale private electrical generation is permitted but most energy is generated by a government-owned company. * The government selectively screens which religions are permitted to send missionaries to the nation. Certain religions are approved and travel is unregulated. * The state offers a voluntary public pension, combined with other voluntary private pensions. * All forms of pornography are illegal. * Prostitution is illegal. * There is an official state religion, and membership is mandatory. * People are required to dress according to religious codes * Nudity on television is banned. * The state provides public housing to low-income families. * Surrogacy is illegal. * The sale of tobacco products is prohibited. * Private companies operate regional TOC's. The national service is provided by a publicly owned, national TOC. * The nation imposes strict border control on visitors, with intensive security checks, to maintain law and order. * Women can only serve in non-battle positions. * Women are not allowed to perform potentially dangerous tasks. Program Composition